Unintended
by X-x-Kara-x-X
Summary: Ino believes herself to be destined to marry Sasuke. Neji should understand that, right? Then why does he scorn her attempts to be with Sasuke? InoNeji
1. Learning of the Fight

Well, I've finally posted some Naruto up here. Go me.

Thanks to a certain group of people, I've come to love crack pairings. And I decided to write this, because I find it quite possible. Neji is like Sasuke in a lot of ways, after all.

Tori is an OC who will not be appearing for more then a few paragraphs at a time after this.

I do not own anything but Tori and the plot. Don't sue.

* * *

"Sasuke is fighting Neji tomorrow."

Ino glanced up at the casual voice. Shikamaru and Chouji had both temporarily left, Chouji to get more ramen, and Shikamaru to help him carry it to their table. Now Shikamaru's seat was occupied by Yoshino Tori, a nin with a habit of knowing a little too much. Though, she rarely felt the urge to grace people with her knowledge.

"At dawn, in one of the training circles..." Tori grabbed a napkin, and looked around for something to write with. "I can draw you a map...Or just follow one of them to it."

"..." Ino blinked. Was she missing something? "Er. Why are you telling me this?" She asked. It was obviously about Sasuke, as she and Neji had yet to really acknowledge each other's existence. Except for that one time during the Chuunin exams...

Tori sighed exaggeratedly, the poor soul among idiots. "You want to prove to Sasuke that you truly love him, by encouraging him in all his activities. Show him that you'll always be there and support him, and he'll realize that you are his one true love!" She grinned, warming onto her subject.

Ino quickly glanced around. Shikamaru had a habit of knocking down Tori's rants, and Tori had a habit of murderous tendencies to anyone who interrupted her. Luckily, he was chatting with Chouji and another nin that had appeared, hands holding steaming ramen.

"Listen, Ino-chan. At a young age, Sasuke was cut from his family in a rude, abrupt manner. He lost all things that he placed trust in. He's out there, lost in a sea of bitterness, with nothing to hold on to and keep him afloat. Prove to him you are his rock, and he will cling to you." Tori informed me passionately, standing up, though leaning on the table.

Ino couldn't help but feel motivated to continue her pursuit of Sasuke whenever Tori talked to her. She remembered what it was that kept her continuing after him, no matter how much he denounced her. She grinned, feeling far more motivated then any of Shikamaru's drabbles about how Sasuke was NOT boyfriend material had. "You're right, Tori-chan!" The younger girl told Tori, standing up, her hands in determined fists. "I can't give up on Sasuke, that's what everyone else around him has done! I'll show him-"

"Yoshino Tori, what have you done?"

Shikamaru and Chouji stood there, smoke curling around into the sky, curtsey hot bowls of ramen. Shikamaru was looking disgusted, and Chouji looked bored. "Why do you plague us so?"

"I am merely helping out a friend." Tori informed him, smirking in her all-knowing manner. She took her leave quickly after.

Shikamaru resumed his spot, and Chouji sat besides him. Ino received her ramen, and they started to eat.

_She forgot to tell me exactly where Sasuke-kun and Neji would fight_. Ino thought, frowning.


	2. Finding the Fight

Hello, everyone. I'm back with another chapter. Sorry if it's short, I like making a lot of short chapters versus a few long chapters. Just easier to read, no?

kuroneko-jin: That's what this chapter is about.

Tensai Seko: Yes, this pairing is growing on me, too. I've started this to see if I can do it, but the more I think about it, the more possible it would be.

deathrosekitty: Thanks for the fave, no, Tori isn't evil, she just has ulterior motives to further her own goals... That isn't evil, is it?

Utena Himemiya: Oh, a Kakasaku story! I love that pairing, too. I'll be sure to read it.

Naruto doesn't belong to me, don't sue.

* * *

It was before the sun had rose, but Ino was up, and wishing that men weren't so traditional. Would it be too much to ask for them to choose to fight during normal hours of the day? What about noon? That was traditional, and didn't involve Ino getting up before the sun.

_I need to find where they fight..._ Ino thought, glancing around the street. There were a few people wandering around, but it was a far cry from the bustling city that Konoha became once the majority of the population was awake.

_Oh, wait! There's Neji._ Ino thought, relief flooding her. She just had to follow the dark-haired nin, and he'd take her to Sasuke. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the damp chill of morning sink into her bones, and walked faster, hoping that Neji would reach the destination quickly.

After following him for a few turns, she noted he had ducked into an alley. _Hmm? A shortcut, maybe._ She thought, and turned into it as well.

In a single second Ino was shoved against a wall with a kunai against her throat, all before she realized what had happened. Creamy white eyes glared at her, though his voice retained its usual dispassionate tone, as if even when he held a kunai to her throat, she wasn't very interesting.

"Why are you following me?" He asked, pupil-less eyes staring into her sky-blue. There was an intenseness that reminded Ino of Sasuke. That didn't make it any easier to look at, however, and the blonde found herself staring at the ground with newfound interest.

"I was trying to find Sasuke," She told him, her voice sharing the fact that she found him being incredibly rude, and treating her in a most undignified way. "You two are fighting today, but I don't know where, so I was following you so that you could see him." She continued angrily. "So, you take that kunai away now."

Neji stared at her for a second more, then a disgusted expression came to his face, and the kunai was lowered. He took a step back, then another, putting space between the two. "Just another fangirl. This is why we scheduled it so early, and kept it quiet." He was grumbling to himself more then Ino, turning around and walking away, as though he had already forgotten about her.

Ino frowned. Why did Neji always make her feel insignificant? Well, so did Sasuke... In fact, there were many people who tried. But just as she kept trying to show Sasuke that she wasn't just anyone, she would show Neji she wasn't just some random fangirl.

"You can not keep someone in love from their affection! Not that you'd know anything about such things." She yelled at his back, crossing her arms angrily. It occurred to her that she was almost pouting. Why would she take his opinion personally?

Neji actually stopped, and Ino went rigid. She vividly remembered the feel of the kunai against her throat. Had she gone too far?

"...Love is for the weak, and useless." His voice was emotionless. "So I suppose that it would be fitting for both you and Sasuke."

Ino blinked, her mind sorting out what he had said, and trying to figure out whether to take it as an insult, or compliment. On one hand, he stated that Sasuke and she were meant to be, on the other, he called both of them weak. And that was unacceptable.

"Actually, I think love is only for the very strong."

Neji turned around at looked at her, raising one dark eyebrow. "Love-"

Ino interrupted him before he could persist, and continued her speech. "Only the strongest can give their hearts away, knowing it won't always be returned. Anyone who loves risks the greatest injuries possible, the kind that doesn't always heal over time. Loving is dangerous, and people who veer from it are cowards who fear the pain it can bring." She didn't even know she had such a speech inside of her. Had she been listening to Tori too much?

Neji turned away from her again, and paused. There was a silence that seemed to stretch for days, until he started walking again.

Ino just stood there, unsure what to do. Follow? Stay behind? Try to track down Tori and beat her into telling the blonde where the fight was?

Neji stopped again, and looked at her over his shoulder. "I don't like people trying to sneak around following me. So either walk with me to the fight, or go away and be useless elsewhere."

The younger girl was confused for a few seconds. Neji was agreeing to let her walk with him? Was he feeling ill? _All the better for Sasuke!_ She decided, and grinned, running a little to catch up with him.


	3. Before the Fight

Kaara: Thank you for the compliments, I'm glad you like my story. I'll try to keep it updated, so you won't have to suffer murderous tendencies, mkay? xD

The Gandhara: Yeah, I guess I just can't bring myself to write Ino as most people see her. And thanks for pointing that out, I hadn't even realized it. It's on now.

deathrosekitty: Wow, you really like Ino fics, huh? This is my first time writing her, though I've read a few...

Tensai Seko: Thank you, I'm glad you like!

I don't own Naruto. Don't sue.

* * *

After a long and silent walk, Neji finally brought Ino a small grove in the woods. Without speaking, he suddenly stopped, and crossed his arms, looking around.

"Is this the spot?" Ino asked, irritation heightening. It would be nice if he could tell her this, not just stop in the middle of some random circle. Did he think she was some sort of telepathic nin?

_No, he probably just doesn't care._ Ino rationalized, and this just made her angrier. That was, of course, simply because she liked being the center of attention. Nothing more.

"Hai."

Ino quickly gave up any attempts to converse with the Hyuuga. After all, she had come here for another raven-haired male. And he was the one that Ino was concerned about. So, she stood there, letting the silence fill the small clearing.

Just as the lack of noise was starting to get to the usually noisy Ino, a small voice traveled into the clearing. Both genins heard it at the same time, head jerking in the direction. _Yes! Sasuke-kun's here! He'll be so happy that I've come to support him!_ Ino thought, grinning happily. Neji remained taciturn.

Finally the voice was near enough for the two to distinguish words, and half a sentence came floating through the silence. "...Whether you like it or not!"

Neji frowned. "That is not Sasuke's voice."

Ino scowled as well, but in disgust. "That is Sakura-baka." She informed him distastefully. "I would know that annoying, high pitched, whiny voice anywhere."

Neji didn't answer, or even acknowledge her attempted enlightenment. Instead his eyes narrowed in an irritated glare, coincidently matching the one that his companion was giving him. _I hope my Sasuke-kun crushes him into pretty-boy pieces!_ She thought irately, giving death glares to the back of Neji's head, knowing fully well that he could still see them.

The noise that was a constant chatter from Sakura, with an occasional, disinterested "Mm." from Sasuke came closer, until there was a rustling of leaves, and Sasuke emerged, quickly followed by Sakura. Sasuke looked annoyed, Sakura looked worried. She was the only one, whereas Sasuke's expression was quickly mirrored by the other two within the clearing.

"What is she doing here?" Sasuke asked, glancing at Ino, who broke into a happy grin and waved gleefully at him.

"Followed me so she could see you..." Neji glanced at Sakura. Ino was pleased to see that the pink haired kunoichi couldn't stand up to Neji's intense gaze either, and her eyes were also driven to the dirt. "...Also." Then the Hyuuga turned to Sasuke, though he didn't seem affected by the other male's gaze in the slightest. "I thought we agreed to keep this secret, to keep this from happening."

"I did not encourage her to come, nor did I inform anyone." Sasuke answered coolly, onyx eyes glancing at Sakura sharply. "I was also followed."

_Eh? How did she find out?_ Ino thought lividly, now aiming her death glares at Sakura, only to be met by Sakura shooting the blonde some of her own. _Did Tori tell her as well? Sakura-baka isn't smart enough to do any spying on her own!_

**Some ways away**

"Nara Shikamaru, how dare you interfere in my plans!"

"What troublesome thing are you blaming on me now, Tori?"

"Don't act innocent! Did you overhear me talking to Ino, or did you somehow stumble around and manage to spy out about the fight on your own?"

"Neither Sasuke nor Neji are as good about hiding things as they'd like to think. Maybe Sakura found out on her own."

"Or maybe you decided to discuss it loudly when Sakura was nearby."

"Accidents happen."

**Back at the clearing**

Neji gave an irritated sigh, but did nothing more. Silence once again filled the small circle, and sunlight started to trickle in, the sun just starting to rise up over the trees. There was a sudden moment of peace, and Ino forgot she was here to witness a fight. Instead, she simply enjoyed the moment, which later on she found rather odd, seeing as the majority of the people she was in company of she wasn't on excellent terms with.

Then, of course, Sakura decided to break the moment. She turned to Sasuke, frowning once again, and opened her mouth to speak. Ino quickly decided that Sakura had had plenty of time with Sasuke, and it was her turn to show Sasuke what an excellent person she could be.

"Sasuke-kun, I've come here to show you support! I'll be cheering you on!" Ino announced, quickly covering the small gap and flinging her arms around Sasuke. Over his shoulder, she stuck her tongue out at Sakura, who was looking absolutely furious.

"Ino, how can you support Sasuke-kun fighting for needless reasons? Just to prove who's more superior." Sakura asked, in an exasperated voice that made it clear she had been saying this before, probably to Sasuke.

"Because, I support Sasuke-kun, no matter what he does." Ino answered snobbishly, smirking at Sakura.

Neji cleared his throat, looking even more irritated then before. "Sasuke, if you don't mind, remove yourself from that girl." A short pause. "You can't fight me with her draped around your neck."

Ino sighed forlornly, and removed her arms from Sasuke, shooting Neji a venomous look. _Stupid boy. Fighting can wait, can't it?_ She sulked, moving to the edge of the clearing.

Sakura, however, was in a less subordinate mood. She crossed her arms stubbornly, glaring at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, this is not the time to fight! Kakashi-sensei told us to meet him-"

"And he'll be two hours late, like he always is." Sasuke replied calmly. "Go wait with Naruto, Sakura. I'm busy." There was a small pause, then, like an afterthought, "And take Ino with you."

"B-But Sasuke!" Both kunoichis started at the same time, abruptly stopping to glare at each other.

"Sasuke." This time, it was Neji naming the other male. "Please remove your little fans."

"Ino. Sakura."

"I don't see why I have to go! I just want to support you, Sasuke-kun!"

"Ino-pig, you're not helping! Sasuke, I only want to help-"

Sasuke crossed his arm, and glared coldly at Sakura. "I. Don't. Want. Your. Help." He said slowly, and poisonously. His entire body was frozen ice, except for the angry fire in his eyes. _I hate it when he gets like that._ Ino thought sadly._ Stupid Sakura-baka._

Sakura stared at Sasuke for several seconds, then made a face, and wheeled around, stomping off. Ino knew that as soon as she got out of hearing, the pink-haired nin would burst into tears. She looked after her, torn between staying for Sasuke, or comforting Sakura. She had been her best friend, after all...

Then, the sense that someone was watching her caught up, and Ino looked around. Sasuke was calmly doing some quick warm-ups, unconcerned with anyone else. Neji, however, was staring right at her. Then, he made a nearly imperceptible head movement. But Ino understood.

_I guess I'll go talk to Sakura..._ Ino thought. Without a word to either male, she turned and vanished into the brush, following her friend's trail.

* * *

I hope no one was looking forward to reading Neji and Sasuke's battle. I'm horrible at writing fighting scenes, I'm always finding ways to weasel out of them. And this fic is no exception. Maybe I'll start reading more fighting fics, and brush up on them...

So, this is longer then the other ones, I must be improving. I wrote this late in the night, so it might seem a bit odd. It seems odd to me. I might edit this later. I'll tell everyone in the author's notes if I do.


End file.
